The Different Fangirls
by Katz Monster
Summary: Katz and Mina team together to find Drew and Paul to fangirl over them, however, after learning that they have Dawn and May with them, they switched to matchmaking. WARNING: Extremely random.


**Hi guys! Happy ContestShipping Day! I'll eventually post a pic on deviantart as well if you're interested.** **Anyway, this is an idea me and Stocky-parker-dog came up with, but it's not a collab, I wrote the whole thing, but you should seriously check out her stories! So, be prepared for a lot of randomness, coffee and squealing... Lots of squealing, and this is actually how I would act in real life, if they were real.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or Mina! And I only own half of the ideas here. I do however, own Katz.**

* * *

Sitting on a park bench were two blonde teenage girls. One of the blondes had hazely-green eyes while the other had vibrant green eyes. The long haired, hazel eyed one was named Katz and the chin length, green eyed girl was called Mina... Seeing them together meant bad thing awaited some people, only today, it was only bad for a few minutes rather than a few hours.

"Eeek!" Katz squealed. "I hope they come here soon!"

"So do I!" Mina squealed as well, although this time she wasn't on a caffeine high.

"Are you sure that they would come here?" Katz asked.

"Yep! One of Drew's fangirls said that he was coming here with Paul at four o'clock," Mina said, checking her Pokétch. "And, it's currently three-fifty!" She squealed again.

"Only ten minutes!" Katz exclaimed happily. "I can't wait to meet them, I'm Paul's number one fan and Drew's second!"

"Well, I'm Paul's second and Drew's first!" Mina exclaimed, being to excited to speak with a lower voice volume.

Katz gasped as she thought of something. "What if they bring Dawn and May with them?"

The two girls turned to each other and broke out grinning. "Match making time!" they said together.

Two figures slowly appeared in Katz vision and she nudged Mina. "Look, here they come!"

The girls ran up to the boys extremely happy to see the company that they had with them.

"Eeeeek! It's really you guys! I'm you're biggest fan!" they said, Mina going to Drew and Katz going to Paul. They switched people and said, "I'm your second biggest fan!"

Drew smirked at the attention as Paul scowled at them.

"Ladies, please, their enough of 'The Drew' for everyone," he said in a way that made the brunette next to him glare.

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself," May scoffed, however she didn't she both Mina and Katz watching on eagerly.

Drew flicked his hair and tossed a rose at her. "I try."

"AHHHH! SOOOO CUTEE!" both squealed happily and Mina fainted at the cuteness, luckily Katz caught her.

Everyone else had their ears covered at the noise.

"Geez, you two scream louder than Troublesome when she finds a shoe sale," Paul mumbled.

"Hey! I do not scream when I find a shoe sale!" Dawn yelled angrily, glaring at him.

Katz sprayed Mina's face with water, causing her to wake up. After which, they glared at Drew.

"You shouldn't go around flirting with other girls when your heart has already chosen," Mina said.

"Yeah, how will they ever believe you when you eventually tell them," Katz agreed.

Drew blushed, while Paul and Dawn were smirking and May was confused.

"How do you know about that?" Drew asked, his blush fading sightly. "And why aren't you falling for me?"

May hit him over the head. "Stop being so full of yourself!"

Katz and Mina seemed unaffected by what May did to Drew and were looking upon the interaction with starry eyes.

Mina shook herself out of the daze and looked at Drew again. "We're not falling for you because we know that you're meant to be with someone else..." Mina said. Katz watched with a sly glint in her eyes.

"That and you've already fallen in love," she said smirking.

Mina blushed and looked away. "Yeah, whatever..." She turned back to Drew "But you're still super amazing and awesome! But hurry up and marry May!" Mina shouted at him.

This time both May and Drew blushed.

"What does she mean Drew?" May asked.

"She's a fangirl," he depanned. "I have no clue, what she's on about," he continued unconvincingly, but May seemed to buy it.

Dawn giggled in the background as Paul chuckled.

Katz turned on them. "Oh, don't think you're getting away scotch free. I have a bone to pick with you Paul." She stepped closed to him, poking a finger on his chest... "Eek! I touched Paul Shinji!" she squealed happily, saying something about never washing her hand again. Mina tapped her on the shoulder causing her to focus. "Anyway, you need to hurry up and confess too! I can't sit here forever waiting to the day I hear Dawn announced as Dawn Shinji."

Paul and Dawn blushed, both knew perfectly well what she was saying.

"How could I have a crush on this jerk! Heck, I bet he doesn't even have a heart!" Dawn said angrily, jerking her thumb Paul's way.

"Yeah, how could I fall for such a Troublesome girl?"

Katz and Mina looked to each other and nodded, smirking evilly. They went up to their favourite boy and shoved them towards the girl of their dreams, Katz actually succeeded in making Paul and Dawn fall over.

"CONFESS!" they shouted at them.

Paul lifted himself off Dawn and Drew moved further away from May.

"And what if we refused?" Drew asked.

"It's not like you can do anything to make us," Paul said, lying next to Dawn on the ground, not bothered to get up.

Mina and Katz's smirks widened. Katz opened her backpack and took out a small katana and short sword while Mina hooked her bow from around her and drew an arrow. They pointed them at the boys.

Paul and Drew gulped.

Drew reluctantly pulled May into his chest and held her waist. May looked up at him questioningly.

"I love you," he said, but before May could reply, his lips were covering hers' in short sweet first kiss that left them breathe less.

"I love you too Drew," she confessed, before diving for his lips again.

Both Mina and Katz were squealing again, however it was only the yet-to-be-formed couple that was getting annoyed. They quickly turned back to Paul and Dawn, making sure tat they wouldn't leave.

Paul sighed and sat-up, pulling Dawn onto his lap.

"I love you Troublesome."

He kissed her and she kissed back, and it was a lot more heated then May and Drew's first kiss.

Mina and Katz squealed on last time, took a picture of each of them and hi-fived at a job well done. Katz took out her backpack again and put away her swords and taking out a bottle of iced mocca.

"Do you have your celebratory coffee?" she asked Mina, holding up the bottle.

Mina grinned cheekily, holding up a thermos of hot coffee. "Yep!"

The two downed the containers of coffee as fast as they could. A few seconds later, the two of them were running around the park screaming their heads off, saying something like, "May Hayden! Dawn Shinji!"

Out of nowhere, almost all of Drew's fangirls ran at them in a mob of pink, yelling at them and cursing at them for destroying their chances of getting together with 'The Drew'. Katz and Mina just laughed and dashed ahead of them, running at speeds only possible by those two on coffee.

…

Back at the get together, the two couple had finally finished lip-locking and were watching the two strange blonde being chased by Drew's fangirls with sweat-drops.

"What is wrong with those girls?" May pondered.

"Um, they didn't try to get me to go out with them?" Drew supplied.

Dawn shook her head as the two started arguing.

"I know something else weird about them."

"And what would that be?" her boyfriend asked.

She smirked. "They're the only Paul fangirls."

Now Paul smirked. "No they're not, I know of another," he said smugly.

"Really? Who is she?" Dawn asked, clearly not getting at Paul was insinuating.

He leaned in close to her face. "You." Then he kissed her.

* * *

**So there you go... I did warn you...**

**Please review! And would you do the same thing? Or would you be part of the mob?**


End file.
